RSI
by Lovemeaviva
Summary: RSI is a micronation. Though not the strongest, she is the biggest, with about four hundred fifty citizens. Her heart may be big, but she doesn't quite know what love is. She's hoping some of her friends, or family would show her. Though she's had little luck with that, she's learning more and more from everyone. She hopes to become big and strong, with her family right behind her.


**Hi! Okay, I have made HUGE changes to Aofie. Her name is now Aofie Burke, and she is a micro nation, called Republic of Southern most Ireland or RSI. France is part of her family, thanks to Iggybrows (No, I don't ship FRUK. Sorry)**

**And to the guy/gal that keeps saying Aofie isn't a Nation, I have one thing to say to you. NEITHER IS SEBORGIA, OR TRNC, OR ROMANO, OR WY, OR SEALAND! Did you ever question them? No? THAN SHUT IT!**

* * *

><p>"Aofie!" France called in a singsong voice.<p>

"What!" Aofie called back with a groaning tone.

"'Appy birthday!" the Frenchman slammed the door to Aofie's room open.

"Go away." Aofie growled.

"Non! It is my oldest daughter's birthday! I am not leaving until you hug me." France held his arms open in hopes to get a hug.

Aofie playfully rolled her eyes, and rolled of her bed approaching her 'father' to hug him. "'Appy birthday amour." France wrapped his arms around Aofie, who lazily wrapped her arms around him.

"Je t'amie aussia papa." Aofie said quietly.

Aofie was unwilling to admit it, but she loved her dad so much. But after the Norman invasion, she tried to keep away from France, and most of her family. But each attempt failed. First Sychelles appeared, and France gladly took her in, and cared for her. Seychelles became Aofie's younger sister. Then, a while longer, another child appeared. A young boy that Aofie had to try hard not to forget. Her younger brother, Canada. Those two reasons are what attracted her back to her father. Even so, Aofie kept silent, unless Matthew, or Mimi (I like the name get over it) was around. She'd dance and play with them, and sing to them, and even read them stories.

That, was long ago though. The last time Aofie saw France, was on her birthday, 10 years ago. When she turned 1104 years old. Now, she was 1114 years old, and she still 'didn't like' her father. She did just about anything to stay away from him. She wasn't one to love her family. There was only one person she liked in her family, and that was her younger brother, Matthew.

Even if she didn't want to be around her family, she still had friends. Not as many as France, or Prussia, but at least she had her almost-an-uncle, England, beat by 7. Her friends were Ukraine, and her happy and babyish personality, Spain, and his happiness, Prussia and all his awesomeness, Netherlands and all of his greediness, Canada, and his bouncy curl, North Italy, and all of his cuteness, Estonia, and all of his brains, Latvia, and his spiciness, and Russia, and all of his cruelty. She didn't talk to the Nordic 5 anymore, since she found out Sweden was in love with Finland. She didn't have a problem with Sweden being gay, she just needed time to process the information.

Her friends didn't get along with one another though, so she had to hang out with them individually. Netherlands didn't like Estonia, for reasons Abigail didn't know, Latvia and Estonia didn't like Russia, for more obvious reasons, Ukraine was with Latvia and Estonia, as were Canada, and Italy. Netherlands didn't have a fear of Russia, but he prefered to stay away from him. Italy, didn't really like Latvia or Estonia, and Abigail always thought that it was because they could be downers. Italy also didn't like Netherlands, because of his greed problem. Ukraine didn't like Canada, she said it was because of the things he said about those who didn't notice him. But every once and a while, Aofie at least tried to get them all to come over at once. That didn't usually work out, and usually ended in Netherlands beating at Russia, and Russia beating right back.

So, she didn't really try that anymore.

At the moment, Aofie was with the Netherlands, and Latvia. "Hey Rav, you hungry?" Aofie asked.

"What was your first hint?" Latvia asked childishly.

"You saying you were hungry." Aofie smiled right back, tussling the Latvian's hair. "What about you Dutch? You hungry?" Aofie asked.

"Yeah, I suppose." Netherlands answered.

"Will you please let me cook?" Aofie asked.

"No, I like to keep my kitchen clean!" Netherlands answered for the millionth time.

"Fine." Aofie groaned longly on the 'E'. "Fine Dutch, lets go." She sighed with a joking tone. "Since we're in Latvia, Ravis gets to choose where we eat." Aofie looked back at the little Latvian.

"O-Okay, thanks for letting me choose. I never got the opportunity to choose at Mr. Russia's house."

"I heard my name." Russia said, out of literally nowhere.

"AHH!" Ravis hid behind Aofie and Lars (is that is human name? Gosh I don't know...) "Goawaygoawaygoaway!" Ravis cried.

"Russia! Privet! How is you?" Aofie giggled happily bouncing up to the creepy Russian.

"I am good. Today is lovely day, da?"

"Da! Would you l... What are you doing in Latvia?" Aofie narrowed her eyes a little.

Russia's face was up in that same smiley expression. "I don't think he is going to say." The Netherlands murmured.

"Guess not." Abigail said. "Wanna eat with us?" Aofie asked, returning to her bubbly personality.

"Da, that would be fun." Russia folded his hands behind his back.

"Yes! The only thing that would make this better, is if a certain Dutchman would let me cook for him." Aofie flashed a 'playful glare' in Lars' direction.

"Hm? You won't let my sunflower cook for you?" Russia's smile disappeared.

Lars ignored the look on Russia's face. "No. I like to keep my place clean. I don't even cook for myself."

"Vous êtes au volant me rend fou! pozhaluysta!" Aofie yelled almost giving up.

"Can I say something?" Latvia asked, still shivering behind Netherlands. "We aren't Holland... How are you supposed to cook for him when we're in Latvia?" Ravis said shyly.

"Oh crap..." Abigail smiled turning to Latvia. "I didn't think of that Rav. Spasibo!" Aofie giggled giving Latvia a hug, which he enjoyed.

"It's common sense." He said returning the hug. "It wasn't really anything big māte." Latvia said as he let go of the Nation.

"Yeah, but I'm out of my right mind a lot. I don't always think things through. I'm kind of a dumkoph." Aofie smiled.

"Speaking of German, how's your boyfriend?" Latvia smiled stretching out 'boyfriend'.

He wasn't speaking of Germany himself. Germany had Italy, and seemed quite happy with him too. No, he was talking about Germany's near-crazy, but completely awesome older brother. Prussia. "Tais-toi! Ça ne vous concerne pas!" Aofie snapped swiftly turning away from Latvia, whom was laughing crazily.

"You know I'm just playing with you. Lay off the French." Latvia said with a soft smile spread across his face.

"Oui, I know your just joking. I just hate being teased you know that." Aofie sighed.

Latvia shrugged. "I bet he'd make something really good for you." Latvia smiled.

"I thought Estonia was the perverted Baltic!" Aofie blushed bright red. "Oh, I hate you all." Aofie stormed off, leaving all three there, wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

><p>"They're all so stupid! Damnit Gil! I hate my friends so much!" Aofie screamed into her phone.<p>

"Oh man, if ze avesome me, vas zere, I vould have kicked zeir asses." Prussia laughed his obnoxious laugh.

"I bet." Aofie paused for a few long moments.

"Hey! You still there?" Prussia near yelled into the phone.

"Yeah, still here." Aofie answered.

"Hey, ze avesomness zat is me, needs to sleep. Ich liebe dich. Guten nacht?" Prussia said a bit tentively.

"Yeah, yeah, guten nacht." Aofie said the German phrase incorrectly.

"You said it wrong." Prussia said mockingly.

"Well, I haven't had four hundred years of practice." Aofie said with a small giggle.

"Say it like me. Gu-ten," Prussia said slowly.

"Guten." Aofie copied.

"No, that's still wrong." Prussia let out a happy huff, and smiled, unknowing to Aofie. "Gu-ten." he said again, but a little slower.

"Guten?" Aofie coppied, now unsure of herself.

"Zere you go! Now, lets move on to night. "Na-ct." Prussia said slowly.

"Nacht." Aofie coppied.

"Very good! Sough, I do it better." Prussia laughed a bit.

"Why aren't you always this calm?" Aofie asked.

"Because avesomness is loud! I'm avesome, so I am loud!" Prussia yelled.

Aofie drew her phone away from her, because Prussia yelled so loudly. She could hear Prussia's brother yelling for him to shut up in the background. "Guten nacht Preußen. Ich Liebe dich." Aofie said a moment later.

"If you speak German, make sure it's correct. It's late here sough. I have to sleep. Good night." With that, Prussia hung up.

Aofie turned her phone off, and smiled. "He's so calm around me. But he's insane around everyone else... What's up with that?" Aofie smiled gently, put her phone up, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Aofie checked her phone to see messages from Prussia. 'Guten morgen Frau, I need to talk to you, I will be at your place at seven tonight okay?' said the most recent message.

The nation sighed, and text back: 'Okay Gilbert, I'll be waiting then.' and then she shut her phone back off, and laid back down on her bed, and tried to sleep. But that didn't last long. She heard a knock at her door, and sighed.

She got up, and answered the door. To her surprise, it was Eduard. "What do you want Esti? It's early here!" The Irish micronation sighed tiredly.

"Well, I um. I wanted to see you again. I didn't think that I could wait for the next World Gathering. I know I must be annoying the heck out of you, but I had to talk to you."

Now, Eduard was different than most of Aofie's friends. It was much too obvious of the nation's crush on Aofie, and he tried to hide it, but it was practically useless. "Okay, fine come in Estonia." But Aofie didn't mind.

The Estonian smiled in thanks, and waited for Aofie. "Did Gilbert break up with you yet?" Estonia asked.

Aofie turned towards him, her bright green eyes were full of surprised. "What?"

"I will take that as a no." Eduard sighed. "Aofie I'm so sorry." Estonia said looking away from her, a look of sadness adorned his face. "He told Canada and I last night, Germany was there too, but he didn't want to get involved."

"Mein Gott!" the micronation hissed angrily. "What'd I do wrong?" Aofie still looked at Eduard, she wanted to know more about what happened. "Did Prussia say anything bad about me? If he did I swear to Go-"

"No no, Violence is never the answer. And Aofie, all he said was 'She's just not for me. We're a bad match.' He didn't seem too fond of the idea of breaking up with you, but he will." Eduard sighed. "And you remember why I came over for real right?"

"No." Aofie wiped the few tears in her eyes away. "Why'd you come Esti?" Aofie asked.

"Because it's Movie Saturday. Latvia should be here soon."

"Oh! Damn it! It was my turn to pick the movie huh... I forgot."

"It's okay, I think Latvia was bringing one." Estonia took his smart phone from his pocket to check. He tapped the screen and when he was done, he said that Latvia was bringing one.

"Good." Aofie sighed. "Give me a moment, I need to wash up." Aofie said tiredly.

With that, she ran off to get dressed, and control her bed head. She ripped a brush through her insanely curly hair, and simply washed her face, throwing on a tee shirt, and jeans. Her curl stuck back up, and Aofie looked back up at it, obviously annoyed. The curl resembled Korea's but it was a closed oval looking shape with a little piece that stuck up making it look as if were adorned with a spike. But in reality it was split end.

And even with her hair brushed, it fluffed up like it wasn't, but Aofie liked that. She said it only made her look more like her favorite Disney heroine Merida, from Brave. But today, she would tie it down, and the fluffy hair that reached down to her back, would be bound in a braid. Except for that one disobedient curl.

When she came back, she saw Lithuania, Poland, Latvia and Estonia all talking in her living room. "Hey! Everyone, Aofie's like, here!" Poland glomped Aofie in a big hug.

"Poland! Air! Need it!" Aofie breathed.

"Huh? Sorry." the blonde smiled.

"Ah Aofie! How are you today?" Latvia asked forgetting the incident of yesterday.

"Eh, I'm okay. How are you Ravi?" Aofie asked quietly.

"I'm well. Estonia told me about Prussia. That must suck." Lavia said bluntly.

"Yeah, kinda, but we do fight a bit, I should have seen it coming." Aofie pretend smiled, and sat down on her couch. "So, what movie did you bring Ravi."

"A romance."

"UGH! WHYY!" Aofie groaned.

"I-I'm sorry, I thought it would be one you liked!" his words came out in one quick babble.

Aofie buried her head in one of her couch pillows, and mumbled: "it's fine."

"O-okay, but only if you're sure..." the nation trailed unsurely.

"I'm actually not. Can we watch something else?" Aofie asked.

Ravis nodded. "Pick from your movies then." the little nation went and sat on the other couch.

Aofie smiled, and jumped up from her couch. She ran to her room, and grabbed a movie from her small collection. She trotted back down the stairs, and showed them all the movie Aofie loved the most. Brave. She'd never watched it with company, and she assumed that all of the people present would enjoy it. That is if they hadn't seen it already. Estonia leaned in a bit to read the title. "Brave? Oh, I saw this movie a few years back, and I suppose it was alight." He glanced back at everyone else.

"Than like, put it in!" Poland demanded.

Aofie smiled, and ruffled the Pollock's hair. "Okay, sit down." Aofie smiled.

She walked over and opened the DVD player and bent down to put the DVD in. While doing so, she heard Ravis say something in rapid Latvian. She turned around, and straightened back up. "What was that Ravi?" Aofie asked.

"Nothing." Ravis was trying to suppress a grin.

Aofie looked at the rest of them, they were laughing too, all but Eduard. He must have done something dumb. "What'd you do?" Aofie narrowed her eyes at the Estonian.

"N-nothing! I swear it!" Eduard stuttered.

"You are like, a really bad liar!" Poland said still laughing a bit. "You were totally like, checking out Aofie's butt!" cue awkward silence.

Aofie's face turned bright red. She pushed play on the DVD player, and prayed this wouldn't get any more awkward. Of course, Poland being the Pollock he was, made Aofie sit beside Estonia. She gave Poland a glare that said 'I friggin hate you!'

When Brave finally began playing, Aofie didn't feel as fearful. What would Estonia do, when he finally figured out she had no more interest in him than being his friend? Aofie didn't even catch herself mouthing each word Merida said, 'But every once and a while, there is a day, where I _don't_ have to be a princess. No lessons, no obligations, a day where anything can happen. A day I could change my fate.' but Eduard did. "You really like this movie don't you?" he mumbled.

Aofie simply nodded, not wanting to speak to him. "Hey, Aofie, you look a lot like this Merida chick. The only difference is your eyes!" Lithuania said gently.

"I know isn't it weird." Aofie smiled.

"You act a lot like her too. Archery, defiant of rules, always wanting to stand out. You could be sisters." Poland added.

Soon though, due to knowing exactly what happens, Aofie's eyelids grew heavy, and she fell asleep. She drempt that she was Merida. Only the basic plot was twisted. She was not a defiant 'leave me alone' princess who wanted to be herself. She was a skilled archer, but that was about the only similarity to who Merida really was. Sure there was Mor'du, and the mother turned to a bear. But there were some major differences. (I will let you decide what those differences are!)

When she woke up, the movie was over, and Poland had his phone pointed straight at her. He tapped the screen, and yelled something along the lines of: "I totally caught them!''

Aofie wiped the sleep from her eyes, and looked around. She was dazed, but quickly found out why Poland had snapped a picture of them. For the past hour, she'd been huddled against Eduard, who had put his arm around her while she slept. She almost screamed. Eduard was not the one to blame, she convinced herself, he's not. I fell asleep, and he likes me. It's my fault.


End file.
